This invention relates to terminal block covers which can be used to cover terminal blocks, or combined terminal blocks and distribution panels, that are parts of telephone installation equipment. Such terminal blocks and distribution panels frequently are used together, but not necessarily. However, the cover disclosed herein can be used for most installations and are made to cover spaces between adjacent blocks and between distribution panels heretofore left uncovered, whereby the external surfaces of the blocks and panels have remained unprotected against injurious contact with other objects.